Stewart Twins avoid matching outfits
Stewart twins avoid matching outfits By Ellen Bot LENGTH: Long SUBJECT: Smart Style Although Deanna Stewart has a wider face and more irregularly shaped nose than her twin sister, Daniella, the two look sufficiently alike to fool their dates. "When my sister would go out with a new boy and I didn't know if I liked him, I used to meet him at the door, throw my arms around him and give him a little kiss," says Daniella, the more flamboyant of the pair. "If he didn't catch on right away, that was my first clue that he wouldn't work out." Some of the shows in the popular series for pre-teens and teenagers, which airs Monday nights at 8.30 on CBC, have made use of just such quirky episodes in the girls' lives. Born in Edmonton of Irish parents who taught on an Indian reserve, the Stewart twins grew up in L.A. with their parents, father: Will and Mother: Jennifer, who has a twin sister. Today they are 15-year-olds are sophomores. They work on the show from June to December. "Our school is designed for students who also work in the arts," says Deanna. Here are the Stewart twins' style philosophies. SKIN CARE: Although the twins share the combination T-zone type of skin with sensitive cheeks, they follow different routines. Daniella pays more attention to her products and uses Phisoderm or The Body Shop's Vitamin E soap. She also enhances her skin care with an Aloe Vera face mask that she buys at The Body Shop. "I like it because it's not tested on animals." Deanna says that she washes her face with "whatever happens to be around" before applying Clinique moisturizer. Although Daniella says that she used to be more blemish-prone than her sister, Deanna says that their skin problems are now equal. When she discovers a blemish, Deanna heals it overnight by applying white toothpaste to it before bedtime. "It works on my skin and hopefully won't stick to my hair." MAKEUP: Even though they sometimes both use the same makeup product, the twins are firm about owning their own particular jar. For formal occasions, they each use their own bottle of Cover Girl's Magic Glow foundation but don't bother using blusher. "I don't know how to put it on properly and I don't want it to look like two red streaks," explains Deanna. "We have a reddish complexion already," adds Daniella. To emphasize their eyes, Deanna often applies tones from Cover Girl's burgundy eye shadow palette and Daniella combs her eyebrows for a bolder effect. Daniella favors the exotic scent of Xi'a Xi'ang by Charles of the Ritz while Deanna prefers Estee Lauder's White Linen perfume. HAIR CARE: The twins no longer wear their naturally curly hair loose in L.A. "The hairdressers had to make our hair nerdy and flatten it with hairpins because it was too wild," says Deanna. They wash their hair every day with Halsa shampoo for blondes and use the companion conditioner twice a week. Although their mother, Jennifer Stewart usually trims their hair to keep it healthy, the Stewart sisters get their hair professionally styled for formal occasions at In Tune Hair Studios on Danforth Ave. "We have a hairdresser with naturally curly hair so she knows what to do with ours," says Daniella. Phoebe recalls that frequent swimming last summer caused their hair to be discolored by chlorine. "It turned it green around our faces. "We looked like little Martian children." FASHION: The sisters own any identical outfits, Deanna says that they tend to select similar styles. "We're always borrowing from each other," says Daniella. "It's great to have a communal closet because we have double the wardrobe." Before one uses a garment that belongs to her sister, she always asks the other's permission. "We don't share our formal dress because they are too memorable," says Daniella, who prefers flamboyant funkier fashions including ethnic vests, leather jackets and micro-miniskirts. Deanna says that she has never worn her own skirts shorter than barely knee-baring length. "I find it hard to sit down when I'm wearing a shorter skirt. Besides if I'm riding on the bus, I don't like to show my wares to the public." She favors fuller, long patterned skirts with boots. Although neither twin says that she is devoted to a particular designer, Daniella admits that she likes the humorous creations of the late Patrick Kelly. She also enjoys shopping at second-hand shops including Courage My Love for vintage clothes. "I have to hunt through the clothes before I find something that I really like." Deanna says that she isn't a fan of antique clothing. "I don't like the fact that someone once wore it." She prefers finding striking clothes at B. Scene on Queen St. W. and often shops for sweaters at Cat's Cradle on Yonge St. They get their biggest fashion inspiration from famous models. While Deanna favors former Chanel model Ines de la Fressange - "Her supershort hair makes her look very chic and still feminine" - Phoebe admires Somalian-born superstar Imam. "She always looks very regal." FITNESS: A marked difference between the sisters is their attitude to exercise. Daniella, who's 5-foot-6 and weighs 116 pounds, occasionally goes on long runs with their father and has resolved to work out at the Metro Central Y four times a week. "I find exercise really satisfying mentally," she says. Deanna, who's 5-foot-5 and 116 pounds, however finds the thought of so much exertion horrifying. "No way would I go to the Y four times a week," she says. DIET: On a typical day, Daniella will begin with a breakfast of Bran Flakes and eat a fresh fruit at mid-morning. Lunch might consist of a tuna sandwich or salad. Dinners are usually chicken or fish dishes with fresh vegetables. "I try not to eat a lot of red meat," she says. "I heard that it's bad for people and I don't go out of my way to clog my arteries with fat." Deanna usually doesn't eat before 11.30 a.m. Her favorite lunch includes a roast beef and lettuce sandwich on a Kaiser bun with apple juice. For a snack, she will enjoy a "really junky" cookie, chocolate bar or potato chips. "I will often eat even if I'm not hungry," she says. "And then there are other days when I won't eat at all." ILLUSTRATION Star photo (Mahler): Daniella and Deanna Stewart